Die letzte Zuckung
by M-Lily
Summary: La vie de Gilbert Belschmidt était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait ! Un grade nazi convenable, une petite amie soumise à lui, vraiment tout était parfait. Excepté une ombre au tableau qui refait surface six ans plus tard. PruAus HIANTUS
1. 0  Vergangenheit

**Auteur :** MLily - oui oui je m'obstine à écrire.

**Titre :**_ Die letzte Zuckung_

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer : **J'ai essayé de les avoir pour moi ! J'ai vraiment essayer ! Mais la juge refuse de m'accorder la garde** ;.;.**

**Donc bon, voici ma deuxième fic, "longue" cette fois-ci, avec un couple et une histoire un peu plus classique mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. Ensuite ... Oui je sais, Prusse n'est PAS le père de Kugelmugel, c'est Autriche, mais j'en avais besoin pour ma fic, donc on va faire une tite entorse 0.**

* * *

><p>La vie de Gilbert Belschimidt était parfaite, vraiment l'homme de trente cinq ans avait tout pour être heureux. Si ce n'était plus ! Il était un colonel de l'armée Nazi des plus récompensés, parmi les petits chouchous des Haut Dirigeants, son supérieur avait même laisser entendre qu'il y aurait possibilité d'une petite gradation, que de bonheur pour cet homme antisémite et attaché aux principes de leur grand Führer comme d'un enfant à sa peluche.<p>

De plus nul doute qu'il aurait enfin la chance de rencontrer en personne le Maître de l'Allemagne Nazi, celui qui les avait guidé si sagement et qui les conduisait, certes vers la guerre, mais vers la revanche de la nation. Pas de doute là dessus.

C'était sans parlé de sa vie sentimentale bien entendue. Certes, l'officier n'était toujours pas marié, au grand damne de ses supérieurs qui étaient persuadé que Belschmidt ferait de sublimes aryens, comme l'avait fait son frère quelque années plus tôt avec son italienne. Félicia de prénom. Gilbert n'appréciait pas les étrangers, en faite il les portait autant dans son cœur que les juifs, il fallut bien des années pour que le nazi puisse voir sa belle sœur comme une parfaite épouse pour son tout aussi nazi de frère. Et les beaux garçons qu'elle avait mit au monde … Hans et Heinrich dont un troisième qui devrait montrer le bout de son nez dans environ cinq mois.

Mais pour le plus grand bonheur de ses supérieurs, et de sa satisfaction personnelle, Gilbert avait commencé depuis peu à fréquenter une allemande totalement nazifié et extrêmement belle, la jolie chanteuse d'Opéra Elisabeth Schwarzkopf, la « Diva Nazi ».

Elle n'avait que vingt trois ans et lui était totalement dévoué, elle lui mangeait dans la main, un tel plaisir réellement. Et puis au lit, la demoiselle était quelque chose comme il aimait dire en levant sa bière avec son frère Ludwig.

Non vraiment TOUT était parfait. Sauf cette ombre sur le tableau, cette erreur de jeunesse qui le faisait encore frissonner d'horreur à l'idée que quelqu'un entende parler de cette histoire. Même Ludwig n'était pas au courant de sa « faute ». Et quel faute pour lui, un si bon nazi ! Avoir une relation amoureuse avec une juive ! Quelle honte !

_Son nom était Elizaveta Héderváry. Et bon dieu qu'il avait cru l'aimer._

Il ignorait qu'elle était juive, il était si jeune et stupide. C'était en 1930. Leur passion dura trois ans, plus précisément jusqu'au 1 Février 1933. Gilbert voyait déjà, dès leur première rencontre, Adolf Hitler comme le sauveur de l'Allemagne et avait immédiatement suivis ses pratiques. Quand il devint chancelier officiellement, Elizaveta refusa de le voir.

Puis le matin du premier Février, elle lui cracha au visage qu'elle était juive et que contre toute attente, il avait été très heureux avec elle pendant ces trois dernières années. Il la gifla, elle disparu le soir même.

La peur de revoir cette femme hurlait fièrement au grand jour leur liaison passé l'effrayait. A cause d'une seule parole, toute sa vie parfaite pouvait être détruite en un rien de temps.

La vie de Gilbert Belschmidt était parfaite, vraiment l'homme de trente cinq ans avait tout pour être heureux. Si ce n'était cette tache sur son si génial tableau de réussite qui grossissait … Pour renverser toute sa vie, car oui, les fantômes du passé peuvent prendre n'importe quel apparence. Et en ce merveilleux mois de Juin 1938, le colonel de l'armée nazi comprit que son fantôme avait prit l'apparence d'un fils de six ans et d'un veuf qui voulait respecter les dernières volontés de sa défunte femme.


	2. 1 Ein Schlag

**Voici le Premier chapitre de cette fic donc ... J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire et que cela vous donnera envi de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos commentaires - non en faites, donnez moi des commentaires **.**

**Quand au rythme de parution, tout dépendra en faite. J'ai besoin que l'on me botte l'arrière train pour que je me mette au boulot et j'ai bien entendu besoin d'inspiration. En toute logique je devrais essayer de tenir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Voilà voilà o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Ein Schlag.<strong>

À cet instant précis, Gilbert détestait sa fâcheuse manie de ne pas attendre le mariage pour savourer les plaisirs charnelles. Dans son imposant fauteuil en cuir, le colonel de l'armée nazi se tenait la tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux aussi blancs que la neige de Russie, les coudes sur ses genoux. Son dos commençait à lui faire mal, dut à sa position sans aucun doute, mais ses hurlements mentaux étaient plus contraignant.

Un fils ... Il avait eu un fils. Avec une juive qui plus est ! Et ce dit fils voulait entrer dans sa vie comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie. Sa vie si génialissime était terminée ! Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait mis « en cloque » une juive, s'en était fini. Tout avait si bien commencer pourtant.

L'albinos n'avait pas été chez lui de la journée. Dès qu'il fut réveillé, il parti pour son lieu de travail, où tout fut tout simplement génial, car « Gilbert Belschmidt réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait ». Quand il eut terminé, il prit congé auprès de ses supérieurs avant de se rendre chez son frère et sa belle-soeur, Heinrich fêtait ses trois ans et avait réclamé la présence de son oncle préféré, le jumeau de Félicia étant très mal vu par les deux hommes Belschmidt. Lovino Vargas était un italien pur souche et n'avait guère apprécié que sa soeur adorée s'entiche, pire, se marie avec un allemand de la trempe de Ludwig.

Gilbert se donnait à coeur joie dans la critique de l'italien, se moquant pas mal des sentiments de la jumelle vis-à-vis de son frère. Avachis dans le canapé en cuir du salon de son frère, Gilbert tapotait la tête du berger allemand si bien dressé alors que Ludwig buvait un verre d'alcool avec un sourire satisfait, admirant son fils cadet jouer avec sa carabine. L'aîné, Hans, était parti faire une rédaction à la gloire du nazisme dans sa chambre.

La carabine étant bien évidement un cadeau de l'oncle Gilbert.

Ce dernier observa le gosse du coin de l'œil et lâcha un rire méprisant avant de faire signe à Félicia qu'il souhaiterait un verre d'alcool. Ludwig lui servi, refusant que son épouse enceinte de quatre mois fasse le moindre effort. Si crédule. L'albinos fit tourner le liquide amer dans son verre.

« Dis-moi Félicia, l'autre tapette lui a envoyé un cadeau j'espère au moins ? Se serait la moindre des politesses »

La voix du colonel fut mielleuse et cruelle, laissant sous-entendre qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il observa les réactions de la femme de son frère adoré, elle se crispa et serrant les pans de sa robe. Non bien sûr que non. Son frère avait totalement coupé les ponts suite à la naissance de Hans, soulignant que ce nom ne sonnait en rien italien et que Félicia reniait trop ses origines. Bien entendu, Gilbert avait pris un malin plaisir à _souligner_ ce point. Il détestait Lovino autant que le chien haïssait le chat.

Le jeune Italien s'était avéré être homosexuelle et n'avait pas réellement tenté de le cacher. Il s'agissait d'un Espagnol gravement blessé suite au conflit de la guerre d'Espagne. Un républicain du nom de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, un idiot. Au début, Gilbert avait cru que c'était l'Espagnol le problème – à toujours courir après le demi-frère de Ludwig – et vu comment l'Italien repoussait ses avances, il s'était dit que tuer ce gêneur durant la nuit rendrait son petit séjour en Italie plus gai. Le seul soucis fut que les sentiments furent réciproque.

Félicia s'était vu obligé de couper définitivement les ponts dès qu'il pesta sur le nom du second fils, plus de lettres, plus de cartes de vœux. Déjà qu'il refusait de la voir … Elle ignorait même s'il était au courant pour sa troisième grossesse.

Gilbert but une gorgée du précieux breuvage avant de lâcher un petit rire.

« Comme c'est étonnant de sa part … »

C'était tellement odieux, mais il adorait ça. À travers son petit jeu, il rappelait sans cesse à la femme, qui elle avait choisi, quel camp et dans quoi elle s'était engagée en acceptant cette alliance. Ludwig l'aimer peut-être trop pour son propre bien être. Lui-même comptait bien épouser sa jeune fiancée, mais plus par devoir de bon nazi et avoir des enfants qu'il aimerait plutôt que par amour pour cette demoiselle aux grands yeux innocents.

Gilbert quitta la demeure de son frère quelques heures plus tard, droit et fier comme à son habitude. Il savait pertinemment ce que Félicia pensait à cet instant présent : le monstre était parti, le monstre s'était éloigné de ses enfants, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait les dévorer comme l'ogre qu'il était. Quelle immaturité.

En ouvrant la porte en chêne de sa maison, Gilbert jeta son manteau avec désinvolture sur son porte-manteau et ordonna qu'on lui apporte un verre d'alcool pour qu'il puisse se détendre de sa dure journée, ce que la servante s'empressa de faire. Le nazi se posa avec souplesse dans son fauteuil en cuir, caressant d'une main dur les accoudoirs affichant un sourire satisfait. Il attendit son verre et le prit sans un remerciement quand la jeune femme lui apporta. Sur la table basse, cinq lettres étaient correctement posées, prête à être lu par par sa génialissime personne.

Parmi ces lettres se trouvaient une lettre au papier jaune avec une écriture aux lettres finement dessinées. Certains spécialistes auraient presque pu la confondre avec l'écriture de grands compositeurs, sans aucun doute dut aux traits rapides. Elle venait de Viennes. L'albinos ne le savait pas encore, mais cette lettre allait à jamais changer _son _existence.

Sans plus de manière, l'homme l'ouvrit d'un geste habile et lu le contenu d'un oeil distrait avant de recracher le précieux liquide alcoolisé et de se lever d'un coup, lâchant un juron. Sur cette lettre, son destin était tout tracé.

_Monsieur Gilbert Belschmidt,_

_Je sais que vous ne me connaissez point, mais de ce fait-ci ne vous inquiétez pas, car il en est de même. Je ne vous connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Pourtant, mon cher monsieur, il est de mon devoir de respecter les volontés de ma défunte femme, nos destins vont donc être réuni. _

_Je me nomme Roderich Edelstein, époux de la défunte Elizaveta Edelstein, que vous avez dû connaître sous son nom de jeune fille : Héderváry. Sachez, monsieur, que Elizaveta devint ma femme en juin 1933 et donna naissance à notre fils le 19 septembre de la même année. Or notre fils, Sven Edelstein, n'est évidemment pas mon fils biologique, mais, aimant tellement ma douce, je fis le choix de reconnaître le bambin comme tel. _

_Au vu des dates, nul doute que vous avez déjà compris que Sven est votre fils naturel. Il en va de soit que j'ignorais tout de vous jusqu'à peu, où j'ai découvert une photo de vous dans les anciennes affaires de ma femme. J'en ai donc conclus qu'Elizaveta désirait parler de vous à notre fils, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Paix à sa douce âme. _

_De ce fait, je viendrai vous visitez accompagné de notre fils sous peu. Ci joint une photo de Sven datant de Février 1938._

_Avec toute ma considération et mes salutations les plus respectueuses._

_Roderich Edelstein._

Cette lettre était bien plus violente que n'importe quelle bombes existantes. Sa tête lui faisait si mal, comme si un marteau frappait les parois de sa boite crânienne. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux blancs ... Personne, personne ne devait savoir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre à l'écriture si fine avant de la prendre, son bras tremblant légèrement et de la serrer.

Sven Edelstein. Ces deux noms suffisaient à mettre en danger toute sa vie si génial qu'il avait mis tant de temps à préparer. Un juif. Il avait enfanté un juif. La pire de toutes les hontes pouvant exister.

Le colonel se leva précipitamment et déchira en mille morceaux la preuve de l'existence de ce garçon et de leur lien direct, comme si ce simple bout de papier allait ruiner à jamais son existence. Il ne pouvait même pas le tuer dès son arrivée ! Si jamais Gilbert venait à mettre fin à leur jour mais qu'on les recherchait … Cela pousserait les autorités à chercher.

Oh certes, il pouvait toujours expliquer que ce n'était que de la vermine, des êtres inférieurs. Mais comment justifier le fait que ces deux « vermines » étaient venus lui rendre visite à lui ! Lui un nazi des plus cruel ! Pourquoi alors que le Führer redonnait espoir au peuple allemand ? Pourquoi fallait il que son unique progéniture soit juive ?

Hors de lui, l'albinos frappa de son pied la table qui vola à travers la pièce, renversant le peu d'alcool se trouvant encore dans le verre sur le précieux parquet en bois massif. Il entendit sa servante glapir et filer discrètement ... Ainsi elle écoutait aux portes maintenant ? Il se leva furieux, prêt à lui expliquer les bonnes manières quand il marcha sur l'enveloppe venant de Viennes. De son ouverture, une feuille en ressortait. Ah oui. La photo. Prit d'une soudaine curiosité, l'officier s'agenouilla et sorti la dite photo en sépia avant de froncer les sourcils.

Sur l'image se trouvait deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. La fille avait l'air d'une petite impertinente, les yeux fixe et neutre, ses longs cheveux en deux tresses longues et serrant contre son torse absent de toute opulence un carnet à croquis. Gilbert n'aimait pas ce genre de fillette. Ce regard qui exprimait qu'elle se moquait bien du reste du monde, qu'elle était perdue dans son monde …

L'homme se désintéressa bien rapidement de cette enfant, manquant sans nul doute cruellement d'éducation. Le garçon avait déjà plus fier allure dans son petit costume et son visage sur de lui, bien qu'une cicatrice détruisait l'harmonie du visage de l'enfant. Un bagarreur ? Gilbert en eut presque un petit pincement au coeur ... Lui-même était un homme qui n'hésitait pas à défier avec les poings si le besoin s'en ressentait, même les plus âgés. Si seulement il avait eu ce « Sven » avec quelqu'un d'autre que Elizaveta.

Mais ce n'était qu'une vermine de la classe inférieure - enfin avec un peu de pureté vu qu'il avait du sang de sa géniallissime personne en lui, mais tout de même. Un insecte parasitant la race aryenne. Gilbert déchira la photo sans le moindre regard de plus pour celle-ci.

« Comme si j'allais les laisser détruire ma vie si parfaite … C'est très, très mal me connaître. »

La priorité était maintenant de cacher l'existence de ces deux êtres avant qu'ils ne détruisent sa vie. Maudit soit Elizaveta qui lui laissa ce cadeau empoissonné avant de mourir.

Gilbert humait l'air de l'automne qui arrivait pour sa grande joie. Les mois d'été étaient passés sans la moindre trace des deux petites pestes juives qui devaient « lui rendre visite ». Pourtant, il s'y était préparé. Tous ses domestiques avaient été renvoyés et d'autres avaient été engagés. Leur temps de présence dans la demeure devait être de six heures du matin à huit heures, de midi à treize heures trente et de huit heures à neuf heures du soir. Ainsi les chances pour que les invités croisent de possible témoins gênant était réduite au tiers.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment le plus génial de tous les hommes, pour son plus grand plaisir bien entendu !

Puis juin s'était terminé, suivi par juillet puis août et septembre. Il n'y eut aucune nouvelle, rien. Octobre était arrivé pour son plus grand plaisir, car après tout, c'était sans nul doute sa saison de l'année préféré. La douce période où le soleil ne lui brûlait pas la peau et les yeux, où il ne devait pas avoir un contrôle permanent sur lui pour ne pas paraître affaiblis devant ses supérieurs. Sans oublier ce rouge, présent tout autour de lui. Oui, cette saison était vraiment la meilleure.

Dans son fauteuil de cuir rouge, Gilbert se délectait des premiers froids et de la loi nouvellement mise en application. Depuis le cinq octobre, les Juifs avaient obligation d'avoir marqué sur leur passeport un J rouge vif. Après tout, on ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ces gens se baladaient ainsi dans le monde sans surveillance. Mais surtout, cette loi le rassurait, jamais il ne verrait ce fils dont il ne voulait pas et de ce père juif. Il alla même jusqu'à prévoir une petite sortie avec sa « fiancée » qu'il avait délaissé depuis bien deux bon mois.

L'albinos se laissait aller à sa rêverie, tranquillement berçait par le silence reposant de sa demeure. Mais l'officier dut sortir de sa torpeur quand on frappa trois fois à la porte. Lâchant un grognement, Gilbert se leva et alla ouvrir cette porte en bois dont il était si fier.

« C'pour quoi encore ? »

Devant lui se tenait un homme droit, au regard des plus sérieux. La coupe du manteau de cet homme était droite et élégante, le genre de manteau qui était doublé de fourrure et qui coûtait bien trop cher pour que l'officier nazi puisse seulement imaginer l'acheter. La peau de l'étranger était laiteuse et ses yeux d'une couleur perçante que Gilbert n'arrivait pas à définir dans le noir. À la main, une petite créature, sans aucun doute un enfant, emmitouflé dans un manteau bien trop chaud pour la saison, serrant quelque chose contre sa poitrine. L'inconnu sourit et tendit sa main poliment.

« Roderich Edelstein, nous vous avons envoyé une lettre pour signaler notre visite prochaine il y a de ça quelques mois. »

Gilbert eut comme l'impression d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

« Oh je sais que nous sommes très en retard mais voyez vous, Sven a eut six ans il y a peu, et je préférais attendre que mon fils est dépassé totalement sa cinquième année et ... »

Le reste fut comme un énorme sifflement. Il avait bien dit « Sven » ? Gilbert baissa mécaniquement la tête et regarda la petite chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à visualiser clairement. Oh non. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Regardant affolé à droite et à gauche il ouvrit en grand la porte.

« Ouais ouais, c'est bien joli tout ça ! Aller entrez vite et en silence !

_ Bien … Soit. Merci de votre hospitalité. »

Que c'était dur de ne pas les tuer … Les deux inconnus entrèrent dans la maison et Roderich retira son manteau le plus élégamment du monde. Mais toute l'attention de Gilbert était tourné vers le petit être de six années. Quel étrange sensation … Gilbert n'avait aucun doute que cet enfant le révulsait, pire encore il le dégouttait mais l'albinos était aussi fasciné, car après tout, il en était le « géniteur ».

L'enfant retira son manteau, laissant voir des vêtements d'époque propres mais surtout laissant sa tignasse blanche se libérer. Gilbert ouvrit grand ses yeux d'horreur. Devant lui n'était pas le garçon à la cicatrice, mais ce qu'il avait prit pour une petite fille des plus impertinente. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Sven le regardait sans grand intérêt, juste comme ça. Gilbert se retint de ne pas gifler le gamin qu'il haïssait déjà.

Autour de la table basse, la tension était palpable. Gilbert ne se montrait en rien courtois, mais le sourire aristocratique de Roderich restait figé sur ses lèvres alors que Sven restait là, pantelant, le son de sa voix ne s'étant toujours pas fait entendre. Ce fut l'Autrichien de naissance qui commença.

« Je me doute que notre visite vous est fort désagréable, surtout si tard mais …

_ En effet je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser la vermine entrer sous mon toit. »

Le ton était donné. Les jeux allaient pouvoir commencer.

« J'espère que votre visite sera courte et que vous quitterez assez rapidement ces lieux.

_ Oh, je m'en excuse mais cela ne semble pas d'actualité.

_ Pardon ? »

Un fin sourire qui se voulait aimable se dessina sur les lèvres de Edelstein. Mais Gilbert y vu tout autre chose. Pourquoi avait il l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège dont il ne pourrait fuir ?

« Voyez vous, je tiens à respecter les dernières volontés de ma défunte femme. De ce fait je compte bien rester dans les environs et venir vous voir tous les jours, pour que notre fils puisse apprendre à vous connaître. Vous comprenez ?

_ Parasite ... »

Oh oui il comprenait. Il comprenait qu'il avait perdu, qu'il était coincé, que ces juifs allaient le fréquenter et qu'il allait tout perdre, absolument tout ! Roderich sortie de sa poche un petit carnet en cuir qu'il tendit à Gilbert. Ce dernier le prit de mauvaise grâce et l'ouvrit … Un passeport ? Sous la photo d'identité, un grand J était écrit en rouge. Oui, mais encore ?

« Il serait fort aimable à vous de faire disparaître cette lettre de nos papiers d'identité. Comprenez bien que nous ne souhaitons pas vous … déranger si je puis dire. »

Gilbert tomba de haut. Ainsi c'était pour cela. Nul doute que le retard de messire Edelstein n'était pas dut au jeune age de l'autiste mais bien pour obtenir des informations sur lui. Ce sale juif voulait échapper aux nouvelles lois et Gilbert, qui avait le bras assez long, pouvait aisément faire disparaître quelques petites informations par ci et par là. Ainsi le jeu avait commencé depuis bien plus longtemps.

Et l'allemand avait un train de retard immense.


End file.
